A Shattered Future
by Hawkfire53
Summary: When Tragedy strikes, Will the only remaining Team Crafted Member be able to prove he is innocent? On National television, Adam will be judged and criticised, but will he stand for it? Contains: Skydoesminecraft
1. Prologue

**Hey, guy's, It's Hawk here. I have brought you the Promised second story! This one should be a lot better, So here it is!**

Prologue

The relatively large group of friends were just moving into their LA home. It was a beautiful two-story villa on the beach; it had bright wood flooring, white paneling, seven rooms, and four bathrooms. Enough for them all. Adam was, as usual, leading the group down the alleyways. "Don't worry guy's, I know where I'm going…now we turn this way?" The question at the end of his tone scared the other boys, or should I say teens. It was getting dark now, they were lost, in LA, on a weekend. This was perfect. Now they were all standing in a random alley, who knows who could be lurking there…

"Nice, Adam, now we are lost! Why couldn't we just get a cab?" Tyler shouted, more from fright than anger. The geeky looking boy had always's been a wimp. Ever since kindergarten when he was almost hit by a car. **A/N This is not true! I just made it up! **He flung his head around at the shifting of dirt, but only found his friend Mitch. The Canadian gave him a warning glare, telling him to keep silent or the situation would only become worse. His earing sparkled in the half-light, "Your stupid piercings are going to give us away!" He fretted, he just sat in the middle of the alley. "I'm scared…"

"Oh, grow up Tyler!" Mat snapped, slapping the back of his head. "C'mon man!"

The group staggered around a little longer, obviously trying to find where they would put their feet next. All of the sudden a dark shape darted out from a dark corner next to a trash can. They were wearing all black except for a pair of ragged jeans. They looked a little like Herobrine. Quick as a snake, He had his arm wrapped around Ty's neck, a pistol's muzzle to his forehead. "You Guys! I'm a huge fan! Too bad I'm going to kill you all. Starting with you." He inched the gun closer to the front of Ty's head, right in-between his eyes.

"No! Let him go!" Adam yelled. He let out all the cuss words in his vocabulary. Ty just had a single tear coming from the corner of his eye.

"I love you Jocelyn." Were his finalwords before a loud boom rang in the alley. Adam's best friend. Dead. All of the friends dropped to their knees, sobbing. One by one shots rang. The last four. Adam, Preston, Mitch, and Mat. Stood there. Mitch was hysterically bawling. The murderer lifted his gun and covered his eyes, waving his gun. " Enie, Meanie, Miney, Mo" He started. At the end of his chant he pulled the trigger. Mat, gone. At that point, Mitch tried to grab the gun from the man's hand. Instead he pulled the trigger on himself. He was gone. Preston stood with his head high, he was looking at the sky, praying. The nextshot rang, Preston was down. At that moment a cop car loomed in front of them. The killer was gone, The gun sat in front of Adam, he had been played. He just squatted and wailed. He was left alone. His best friends were gone. He heard a moan next to him and saw Preston turn his head. "Adam, help…" He pleaded.

"Don't worry, The cops are here. Everything will be alright." He heard the jingle of handcuffs and the cops cuffed him. "Wait… what?" Adam said. "I did not do anything!" He yelled as he was shoved in the car. "Preston is still alive! I plead the fifth!" He said as the door was slammed. He then saw Paramedics rush to the scene.

**Please, try to keep calm with the hate mail, It is only a fanfic. I know nothing of their personal lives. Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, Hawk here, I read the reviews! Crazykatz430 asked if Captainspaklez was there. No he was not, it was only Team Crafted. I just wanted to answer because some of you might have had the same question. Anyways, here is Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1

Adam sat in a dark, cold Jail Cell. It was odd to be sitting in such a cramped environment in such a horrible state. He wasn't really sitting; he was on a bed, curled up like a baby, staring blankly at the wall. He had been like this for what seemed like hours, until, finally someone tapped on his shoulder. "You alright man?" Came the deep voice of a felon. Adam just shrugged him off, and went back to weeping. "Wait, are you Skydoesminecraft?" The man asked. "I used to watch you all the time!" _Great, cons watch me, that is great for my reputation. _He thought.

"Just leave me alone!" He hissed, before shoving his face into his suit sleeve. The suit was stained with the blood of his friends, giving him the chills and causing him to cry some more. He thought about the good times they had and the final words of his best friend Ty. He had to be sure to tell Jocelyn once they find the vicious killer. Ty would have wanted that. Then Adam remembered, Preston was still alive. Was he okay? At that moment Adam sat bolt upright. The other man, or teen, was sitting on a bed across from him.

"What are you here for?" The kid asked, not knowing how sensitive Adam was right now.

"I think they just have me here for questioning." His voice cracked. "Last night on the streets. All of my friends were murdered." The guy just shrugged. He did not believe me. The way he scooted away made it obvious that he thought Adam was the killer. "That is not the case, I swear!" Adam blurted. Is this really what they thought of him? _What about my fans? Did they know what happened? _The jingle of keys made him snap his head around.

"Which one of you is Adam?" The officer asked, he had a hand on his Taser. _Does he think the same? _Adam's eyes grew wide with horror. He put a finger on his chest, signaling that he was Adam. "Get up." He ordered. Adam obeyed and cuffs were put on his wrists.

"Why am I here?" He asked. He needed to know the truth.

"Right now you are going to make some phone calls, find a lawyer and talk to some family for support." The officer began. _Lawyer? _"Adam, you have been accused of murder. Your trial will start next week."

**Dun, Dun, DUN! Did you guy's enjoy? I know the chapter was kind of boring, but it had a major role in the story. Also, I will be accepting OC's. I need a lawyer, a Judge, a few people for Jury, and his family members. Hope you enjoyed! Bye.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Hawk here! Thanks for the reviews, they keep me inspired. Also, this chapter contains religious content. You may skip if you want, but it also contains a huge part of the plot. Please no hate because of the religion!**

Chapter 2

Preston's vision was faded, he could tell people were around him yet he had no idea who they were. Were they his friends? No, they were dead. God had been the reason he had been saved. He had answered his prayers. Where was Adam? He had lived… so why was he not here? His vision became clearer. He could make out the shapes of his family. His dad was standing above him, staring down at him with tears in his eyes. A tear plopped onto his forehead, but he didn't flinch. It all felt so peaceful. All he could feel was a faint sting like an ant bite in his chest. He saw a girl sitting on the bed and felt her hugging his legs. Could it be? Sara! The love of his life was with him. As well as his mom and five siblings.

He tried to sit up, but a pain like fire shot through his body, causing him to lie flat again. His father flinched at this, but Sara gazed into his eyes and kissed his forehead. "It was a sign from God." She murmured sweetly. Her voice seemed to melt like chocolate in his ears. He went to give her a kiss back, but realized that something was lodged in his throat. He lifted his hand to his throat. There was a long plastic tube. "It helps you breathe…" Sara said. Wait, He couldn't breathe properly? His eyes slowly closed and he heard a faint, quick beeping. "Doctor!" Sara yelled.

Preston opened his eyes in a place of peace, of bright, white light. He was in heaven. In front of him stood some teens. His friends! He ran forward and hugged them all. "You guys! I'm so glad to see you!" Preston said, overjoyed. They all looked so healthy… almost like they did before… he gulped. Why did they have to die? They had a whole life ahead of them! "Wait… am I dead?" He asked.

"Yes, but God has decided to let you live. In a moment you will be back with your family." Mat informed. It was amazing to hear his voice again. He missed them so much! He almost wailed in grief. "Preston, you must try to help set Adam free. He is going on trial… for murder."

"What? He would never!" Preston gasped in horror, this was all for real, He was dead, yet he was probably being electrocuted to restart his heart, his friend, Adam, accused of murder? How could this be? He saw Ian step forward as the beautiful sight of Heaven faded. "Tell Colton that Daddy said to be brave! That I am proud!"

He was back in the hospital bed. Nurses bustled around the room, Sara burst through the door, closely followed by men in suits. "Are you Preston?" They asked formally. He nodded. Who were they? What did they want? But all he could think about was what just happened, and the quest he was sent on. "We need to ask you some questions."

**Another tear-jerker! Hope you guys enjoyed! I still need OC's though. A lot. I'd like to try something. If you cried when reading this, then type, "*tears" In the comments. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, It's Hawk! This Is just going to be a filler chapter in America's POV. The reason is because I do not have enough OC's I only have one! I need a judge, a lawyer, the Families of the dead people/Adam, and Jury members! One person can submit more than one OC.**

Chapter 3

Around the country, families watched the news broadcast in horror. The story was simple, yet complex. The story went a little like this:

_On a small street in Eastern LA, eight teens were murdered and one left in critical conditions. The murderer? No one knows, but the suspect is Adam _**A/N I do not know his last name so I will not have it in the story **_He was the only man there when the cops arrived at the scene. He also had a gun in front of his feet. _

As the story went on, more and more people began to become furious. Why would someone do such a monstrosity?

_The names of the dead have been confirmed and will be announced now: Ian, _**A/N There will be no last names used **_Quentin, Mat, Mitch, Jerome, Ty, Tyler, Jason, and Robert. Please take a moment of silence. _There was a pause in the news before the spokeswoman started again. _There will be a National trial to determine if Adam is innocent; it will be shown in both the U.S and Canada, due to the fact that four of the teens were Canadian citizens. Now, we will go to a live interview of the one remaining victim. Preston. _

The screen flashed and a new face was on screen. It was a young man, probably around eighteen; he was so young to go through something this traumatizing. The first question was asked by a tall man in a dark suit. "Preston, did you see the face of the killer? What did they look like?"

"No, I did not see their face, but I know they were tall, around six foot if you asked me." The boy's voice was hoarse, his eyes a deep shade of red. He was thinking of the moment when all of his friends had died. "He was wearing a black hoodie with ragged jeans."

"Are you sure it wasn't a suit?"

Preston seemed to flinch, obviously knowing that the interviewer was trying to target someone. "I'm sure sir, my friend, Adam, stood their next to me the entire time."

"Right… then, why do you think he didn't try to stop it?"

"He couldn't, like I couldn't. If we moved, then we would've been killed. I know it sounds sick, but what else could we do?"

The screen suddenly changed back to the news room. "And folks, that was a brief glance at the interview of the survivor. Have a good night; here is a glance at the weather."

The families of Team Crafted had no idea what had happened until now. They were furious. The families grieved and cried in pain as they heard their son's names called, they had lost a child. One of the worst feelings in the world.

**I hope you guys enjoyed. I NEED MORE OC'S! You can submit MORE THAN ONE! Thank you so much. I would like to give special thanks to Lu-chanXNatsu, raydoesminecraft, Cliffdiverwarriorcat, Crazykatz430, and my bestie (ON the web) Deadtuber, for supporting me! Thank you so much! I'll be back soon with the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Hawk here. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one. Some of the submitted OC'S will be introduced in this server. I'm watching Woofless stream while writing this! Too bad he died in the story… Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Adam sat by the telephone and flipped through a small book. Just like with any other trial, he could stay at his house, but wasn't allowed to leave except for the trial dates. He just stared at the pages. Words. That was all he could see. Words. The small pamphlet was full of ads of lawyers and law companies, but none of them seemed exactly right. Except for one that caught his eye. There was an ad for a lawyer named John Percy. He was said to have gotten plenty of people out of murder. Not that Adam did, but everyone and anyone thought he did. This was the one. The man that would save his throat. He dialed the number and confirmed that John would be his attorney and provide him with the assistance he needed.

A police officer suddenly walked in the front door and cuffed him. He was closely followed by a woman he had requested to see. He had a long list of people, but this person… they _needed _to believe him. A woman who he had thought he loved now sat in front of him, her bright blue eyes sparkled like shards of ice on a clear winter day. "Dawn…" She seemed scared. Why did everyone think he was a killer? "You don't seriously believe them, do you?"

"Well…" She began uneasily, "Yes, Adam I do. There was no evidence of anyone else there but you guys. Plus, its National news. Why wouldn't I believe it? Did you now it is being aired in Canada too? This is a big deal Adam! And it is because you were probably drunk!" Her voice turned into a high pitched scream, her eyes wide with fright.

"For one, there is evidence. Just think, The gun had to belong to somebody? They could track the guy down by the serial number. Plus, what ever happened to finger prints? He was _holding _the gun!" He sounded deperate. He was pleading for acceptance, something he had never thought he would ever have to do. "For two…" His voice trailed off. He did not know where his voice was leading him to. He seemed totally lost when he whispered, "I loved you."

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. And for the fact that I did not introduce OC's in this chapter, but this idea popped up and I just had to use it to toy with your emotions. I love to write tear-jerkers! I'm such a jerk. Also, I don't know if you'll care at all, but I came up with the idea for this story when sitting at school, at gym, singing the song Wheat Kings by The Tragically Hip. It truly is a great song and has a great message. I would recommend checking it out. I have two questions that I would like to do one of those questionnaire things on (like I did last time with the tears thing, I will probably have at least one every chapter, they keep me motivated) One: If you can tell be what the song, Gus: The Polar Bear From Central Park is about if you listen to it (It is By The Tragically Hip) Then I will give you a shout out, remember, think out of the box! It is extremely hard to get and took me ages to figure out. Two: I will give you a shout out if you can guess what my favorite Tycoon game is J. This is the longest AN ever. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Hawk here! I'm so genuinely sorry for the drastically slow update; I have had more homework than ever expected. I know what you're thinking, "What's with the excuses?" I'm sorry about the excuses too, but actually last night I stayed up to 11:30 pm working on home work. Any who hope you guys enjoy this chappie! Also, I will still give you a shout out If you guess the answers to the previous questions!**

Chapter 5

Adam stared, flabbergasted. How could Dawn not believe him! He would believe her if she was in this position! He gave her a cold glare, causing the young woman to flinch. Then, he pointed a finger to the door. "Get out of my sight, now." He ordered. He sort of felt bad, but he knew she deserved it. Right before she left through the doorway he called, "Dawn, one last thing." She whipped around, only to find the bird whipped in her face. "Thank you, I appreciate your support." Adam hissed coldly.

When his ex-fiancé was gone, he sobbed, yet again. Why had his life gone so terribly wrong! What did he do to deserve this? He just wished he was back in the times when he had been a care-free guy who loved to joke around. Someone he had been a mere week ago.

Adam pulled himself together. That didn't matter anymore. He had to live in the present, worry about now and save his future. He stood up and walked over to his lap-top. He wanted to bring some joy into his life, and the only way to do that was through his work. Adam pulled up Minecraft and entered Build It as well as hitting the record button. Hopefully he still had some fans. He started to record, "Hey guys, today I have for you a Minecraft minigame called Build It. I've played it in the past, as you may know. I will be playing solo from now on, for, if you did not hear…" His voice died away, cracking, "My friends have been murdered. I would like to dedicate this video to them in remembrance. Let us take a moment of silence." The acknowledgement was not much, but he knew it meant a lot. To him anyways. He went on with the video, and in his closing remarks he noted that he hoped they would always be remembered for what they were: great.

Right as he closed his lap-top, he heard footsteps at the doorway. As he turned, he saw his family. His Mom, Dad, his sister Ray, and his best friends besides Team Crafted, Megan and Sierra. "Why?" Ray questioned fiercely. Adam tilted his head to one side, like a dog.

"Why what?"

"You just had to go get drunk and do something stupid. You know it is illegal to drink under twenty-one right? And to KILL. Now, you made the whole family look bad. Do you know how this will reflect on my future? I've been shunned all week because of you!" His sister snapped.

"I didn't do anything! There was a crazy fan, that's all! You are so selfish! This is not about you! This is about The rest of them!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing to a picture of his buddies.

Megan and Sierra butted in, "Listen Ray, Adam is obviously innocent. You just want a reason to blame your brother for something because for once, you aren't the center of attention." Adam gave them a silent thanks for hushing his sister.

"My video just got its first comments." He mumbled, turning to the computer.

His family left, scoffing, but his two friends stayed hovering over his shoulders. "What video?" Sierra asked.

"One I just posted, about what happened."

The comments were so hateful. Consisting such as, _Yeah, you B*# We saw it on the news, you murderer. Hope you enjoy your stay in prison, it should be you in their position. _He only saw a few that gave sympathy. Then he saw his subscriber count. He was down to around 500.

**Did you guys enjoy the chapter? If so leave a comment. They really help motivate me. Also, I am sorry Ray for making your character so stuck up, I just thought it would make the story interesting. Anywho, hope you enjoyed, Bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Hawk here, I HAVE ZAH YOUTUBE CHANNEL NOW! Though for now it will be only music-type vids, gaming will come in the future. You can find it at /hawkfire53 . Anywho, hope you enjoy the Chapter! Also, thank you guys so much for 150 veiws! It may not seem like much, but I feel like you guys have been supporting me well and hope that I make you guys smile every day. Bye!**

Chapter 6

(Takes Place the Day of the Announcement)

Ryan (McLaffyTaffy) sat on his couch with his son, just a toddler, Greyson. They were watching the football game when Greyson began to become restless, fidgeting and chewing at his fingers. "Greyson, Hands out of your mouth!" He snapped. Ryan instantly felt horrible, he shouldn't have snapped at his son. He was just stressed out right now. He had not heard from Rob for the past day or two. There was supposed to be a livestream today, but he never showed up. Maybe he was just sick? Or Forgot? Whatever the reason, he worried, but he tried to shrug it off.

He heard a loud boom: Thunder. "I better check the weather before the power fails. He flipped through the channels, feeling like an utter couch potato, until he came to the Local News, awaiting the weather to come on. Though something sparked his interest. There was a picture of Adam on the screen; _I wonder what he did to get recognition of the News? _He thought. His wife, currently awaiting the arrival of their second son, which would arrive any day now, came and sat next to him. "Isn't that that Adam kid?" She voiced his thoughts.

"Yeah, shh." He whispered. Ryan wanted to know what happened. He watched for a minute quietly, but as the story went on his jaw dropped in horror. _No! _He knew something was up, but he wasn't expecting this! "Rob, no!" He screamed. His wife tried to sooth him by hugging him. "It's okay, he is not in pain now…" Ryan shrugged her off. This wasn't like a dog! You can't just let something like this happen and not do anything! And they thought Adam was the culprit! He would do no such thing! Ryan heard a tiny wail and then a crying sound. It was his son. He had startled Greyson.

"Shh, no no, it is alright." Ryan said, trying not to cry himself. His little son stared up at him, blue eyes teary, "Where is Uncle Rob? You said that he was gone?" Grey asked innocently, thus making Ryan collapse and cry. "He won't be here any-anymore." The man choked.

At that second he heard his wife screech. His son was coming.

POV change

Present Time

Preston lie on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was so _bored! _That didn't matter though. He had to get out of this place, complete his mission. "You're up!" He heard that familiar, loving voice of Sara. Preston coughed, trying to regain his voice. The interview had been too much after just being revived. "Why did you leave Canada just to come see me? I was going to die." He croaked. Sara flinched, seeming hurt, but kept on. "But you didn't, that's all that mattered." She then gave Preston a kiss and left the hospital room. _I need to get out of here! _He hissed silently. Feebly, he reached up and yanked wires and IV's out of his skin. He was actually going through with this. Alarms went off signaling a patient trying to escape, but he stood and limped down the long hallways, trying to sprint. "Sir! Get back here! You can't leave!" A doctor called. Preston kept running, beginning to become light-headed. He slipped into the elevator at the end of the hallway. Right before the door shut, he saw Ryan's shocked face in the waiting room.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Did you like the fact that Preston is escaping? Did you hate the emotional side of Taffy? Please tell me in the comments! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hawk here and I'm back with chapter 7? Idk, I'll look it up in a sec, but I saw all of the reviews from the last chapter and I was astonished by all your reactions! It really helps me be motivated and keeps me writing! I think I'll do a thing where I post my favorite response before every chapter… so here is this one! **

**Mudawobajese: **This chapter was so freaken awesome, loved the MClaffytaffy pov

**I love it when people say things about a certain part of the chap, lets me know what to include in the next chapter! *winks Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 7

Adam new that even though he only had a few hundred subs, he would continue making videos. For one, those five-hundred still enjoyed his videos, for two, it was the only thing he had left that brought him happiness. He practically had no family; they all abandoned him, not believing their own son and brother. He had no friends left besides Megan, Sierra, and Preston, who probably already died from the injuries. He _had _been shot in the lungs. Some footsteps echoed in the house, eerie because of the fact that he was the only one living in the house. Yet he knew who they belonged too. "Speak of the devil." He grunted. Adam wished to see no one right now, for he needed time to grieve. This wish would probably never come.

Adam rolled around his desk chair to look into the familiar chocolate brown eyes. They were so deep with meaning, a look of pity, maybe? Adam would never find out. "If it helps, I still believe in you." She said quietly, shy even. This was unusual for the fact that she was usually loud and crazy. "Adam, did you see the person? Any clues of who it could be?" Megan spluttered, there was that pushy side of her. Sometimes it seemed that Megan had a lot of mixed emotions.

"All I really saw was that he was tall, had jeans torn at the knees, and had a bony structure." He rushed out the words like a flowing river. His friend he met in his Biology class in college thought and nodded.

"Did he speak at all?"

"Yes, but the voice… I've heard it before. It was so distinct, yet I can't pick out who it was."

Megan made her inquiring face again, "Oh, well it seemed like they cut off Preston's interview rather abruptly, like he was about to say something…"

POV Change (Had to do it to you)

He stared into the familiar face of Preston. Ryan was so shocked. Preston was in this hospital! It would be a while until his son was born, so…

He rushed through the crowd of nurses, shoving past and accidentally knocking one to the ground. "sorry!" He called over his shoulder as he jumped over her. He had to make it into the elevator in time. All his years of football (American football, not soccer, I know some of the people who viewed my story come from countries that call soccer football) in high school surely paid off! So close…

He did a spring, almost looking like a dive, and for a second he thought he made it in. Ryan glanced up; His hands were flat against the door to the elevator. He had not been fast enough.

Hora Ir (Time Skip)

Ryan sat on the bench; he can't believe he missed his chance! The older Youtuber had been ranting in his head for hours now, precisely eleven. He thought Preston would be dead too! Ryan had not seen the entire news story; he had given up too fast. He then remembered why he was here, and that his son was sleeping, his head on his lap. Ryan brushed Grey's hair away from his face, his little snores drifting up to him. He was soon to be an older brother; good luck. A tall doctor stood in front of him, causing Ryan to glance up. "Would you like to see your new son?"

"Would I ever." He replied lovingly. Picking up Greyson, instantly waking him up. Walking into the silent room he saw his wife holding a small bundle. "Isn't he beautiful?" She whispered. Ryan nodded in acknowledgement as he was handed the baby. He had his nose, the arch noticeable, yet he had his mother's dark brown, almost black, hair.

"We never decided on a name." His wife commented in the background. Ryan felt that swarm of emotion in the pit of his stomach again. Even though he wanted to name his son Malcolm, he knew that would be selfish. He blurted out a name. "Robert."

**LOLOLOL! Probably toyed with your emotions a bit! Anyways, here is my inspirational quote of the day! **

**"Always do your best. What you plant know, you will harvest later."**

** - Og Mandino **

**Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey my Raptors! I am sooo sorry for the lack of updates, I have been really busy with school and I was just slammed with tons of projects. The worst part is: In gym, I have to dance to What Does the Fox Say… I am doomed. Are any of you going to MineCon? I live 40 minutes away, yet I can't go, it sucks. Hope You enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8

Adam had been sitting there since Megan had mentioned Preston's interview. It _had _been cut off abruptly! The press was trying to get him in trouble, just because they didn't want to look bad in front of the two countries they were getting judged by! "Do you think he _really knows_what happened?" Adam asked in a particularly low voice, in fact, it cracked a little, due to the nagging fact that he was terrified. He thought he should never be scared. He glanced up slightly and saw Sierra tuck her dark hair behind one of her ears, shifting her weight in deep thought.

"Well, how could he? I mean, he was pretty much knocked out when it happened, how could he have seen the face of the assaulter?" Sierra spoke up, quietly, yet loud enough and as fluent as if she was saying her own name.

That was when Megan stated a fairly liable point. "Yes, but you have to remember, he was one of the last ones down according to Adam, he should have had plenty of time to see the guy as well as anything else that could be important." Sierra and Adam then nodded slowly, in sync as well. **A/N No, not the band :1 **

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." Stated Adam flatly, he didn't want to give away the grief building back up in his chest in the remembrance of his friends. The thought was quite shocking. Just the rush of terror that flew through him at that moment, the ill nature of the stranger, the feeling of loss and distress, the feeling of knowing your friends were to die and you could do nothing. No one will ever truly understand what he went through that day. No one.

POV Change

The light in the small compact room was dim, very unlike the light that shone in the Hospital room he was used too. Rubbing his eyes, Preston thought in shock at the narrow escape he had made, and the face he had just seen. Ryan. He must have just had his son. Then he thought of the case he was dealing with, his friend Adam could be in serious trouble. The first court session was tomorrow, and if Preston wasn't there, Adam would be convicted of First Degree Murder. The only way he would get out of this would be with a first-hand witness's word.

It was a matter of time before the doors of the elevator slid open, quietly, yet fast. He flinched at the bright light, but he sprinted past guards that tried to block his way. As he reached the front door, he saw Sara out of the corner of his eye, almost causing him to stop. He then raced across the blistering asphalt, his feet soon cut and bleeding. He reached his car. Thank goodness he had remembered to grab the keys before running. Flinging open the car door, he clambered in, and before he knew it, he was out again. The lack of rest had caught up to him, I mean, he _had_ been feeling light headed.

**So, Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! I ****_promise _****that the next chapter will introduce the OC's remaining, then the chapter after that will be the first trial. I would also like to thank you guys for the continued support and the 2320 veiws! Anywho, hoped you have a great a great time at MineCon if you are going! If not, well, still have an awesome day! See ya later, bye!**


End file.
